


A Tubular Love

by Luna_lumax



Series: Tubular Moments [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lumax/pseuds/Luna_lumax
Summary: Max needs somewhere to escape when things at home become too much.A story of how comfort can be found in the hardest of times.





	A Tubular Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! Welcome Back. Sorry it's been a while, but luckily I found time to write!  
> Our favourites, Lucas and Max have returned! Enjoy!

It was bad. Really, bad.

The moment Billy returned drunk, an hour after curfew, I knew that things were going to go to hell.

It always starts with just yelling. Neil reprimanding his son for his irresponsible actions. Billy would fire back with some insult, often involving sentences with how I’m not his responsibility. 

After that happens, Neil slams Billy against the wall and demands he apologizes. But tonight, Billy pushed his luck with the meanest thing he had ever said about me. And he’s said a lot of mean things.

The world seemed to slow down.

The words seemed to come at me like an avalanche. I was frozen. And if it wasn’t for the fact that my mother was gently pulling my arm, I would’ve never realized that Neil was punching Billy. That Neil was punching his son.

Mom must’ve seen the terrified look on my face, because she started dragging me down the hall to my bedroom.

“Maxine, honey. Listen to me.” The sound of desperation in her voice snapped me out of my daze. “You need to stay in here and lock your door for the rest of the night.”

“But Mom-“

“Honey. Please understand. Neil is just disciplining his son. It’s best we stay out of their way. I’m going to my room. Just… please. Stay in here.”

And before I knew it, the door was shut. "Disciplining his son". Sure. If that meant beating him up.

God, Neil. I’m pretty sure ‘slapping some sense’ into him, is just an expression.

The sound of glass shattering was enough to make me jump. I locked my door, grabbed my walkie talkie and sunk down to the floor with my back against my door.

“What channel was I supposed to use? C’mon Max! Think!” I thought out loud.

That’s right! Channel 10.

“Lucas?” I spoke, trying to drown out the noise outside my door.

“Lucas?” [Another crash]

“Lucas!” [A grunt of pain]

“Max?” There was that voice. 

I let out a sigh. “Lucas.”

“Yes, it’s me. Max, are you alright?” He replied urgently. He always knew when something was wrong. I had to hold in my tears.  
“Max, talk to me.”

“Uh, yes I’m ok… well… not really.” I shakily replied. C’mon Max, pull yourself together!

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” I could hear the note of worry in his voice.

I was just about to reply when something (or rather somebody) slammed into my door. I screamed. I couldn’t stay here.

That was enough to send me into action. 

Abandoning my walkie talkie and Lucas panicked shouts, I dashed across the room to my window. Making sure that I was silent, I slid the window open and climbed out. 

I ran. I ran like there was something chasing me, maybe it was my own fear. My bare feet carried me through the early January snow. It didn’t matter that I was wearing my summer pyjamas or that I was freezing. I had one place to go. And I needed to get there.

I knocked on the door, bouncing up and down on my toes. Partly because I was anxious, partly because I was cold.

The door swung open and Mrs Sinclair was standing in front of me. I could tell she was far more than surprised seeing me at this time of night. After her moment of shock, her maternal instincts kicked in.

“Max, sweetheart. Come in, quickly! You must be freezing! Let me get you some hot coco and a blanket.” She ushered me indoors.

“Thank you, Mrs Sinclair. I’m really sorry to bother you.”

“Nonsense! You’re welcome anytime. You’re basically part of the family!”

It was true. During Winter Break I spent a lot of time at Lucas’ house. It was somewhere safe, an escape from Neil and Billy. I had gotten to know all the Sinclairs quite well. Mr Sinclair was very knowledgeable and funny. He and Lucas spent a lot of time together. Mrs Sinclair was caring and kind, but when she had to be, extremely strict. Erica was savage. I always found myself laughing at her witty and sassy comments. She was like the little sister I never had.

“Is it ok if I see Lucas? I think I gave him a bit of a scare.” I asked Mrs Sinclair.

“Of course, honey. Go on. I’ll be up with your drink in a minute, but something tells me Lucas is going to look after you.” She smiled at me.

I went upstairs, opened his door and walked inside. “Lucas.” I whispered.

He turned around and let out a sigh of relief. He raced across the room and engulfed me in a hug. “Shit, Mad Max. I was so worried. Don’t scare me like that.”  
I hugged him even harder. And I finally let myself be completely vulnerable around anybody in a long time. I finally broke down. “Lucas.” I breathed and sobbed into his shoulder.

“It’s ok, I’m here… You’re here.”

“I’m so, so, sorry.” I said between tears.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. “Don’t be.” I sobbed harder. He wrapped me in his arms again. 

We stayed like that for a while, until I calmed down a bit. We then sat on the bed.

“Talk to me Maxie.” Lucas held my hand.

So, I told him. I told him everything. Even if he already knew some of it.

I told him about my Mum and Dad fighting. I told him about there divorce. About meeting Neil and Billy. About moving from California and leaving my dad behind. About tonight. What Billy said about me. How hurt I was. About father and son arguing. About my mother leaving me to listen to them fight, instead of staying by my side. And about feeling afraid and alone, needing somewhere to escape.

“I’ve been trying to stop my emotions showing. I’ve tried to be tough. But I can’t right now.” I could feel the tears pool in my eyes again. “I don’t know huch much longer this will last. I don’t know hiow much more I can take. I don’t know whether my Mom is safe, whether I’m safe. And I don’t know whwther oor not this will all crash and burn and whether I’ll have to go back to California and leave the party… leave you.” I looked him in the eyes. “Jesus Lucas. I don’t know anything.”

I wiped my eyes.

“Hey, hey. You know what Max? That’s fine. We’re with each other now. And no matter what happens. No matter what goes on at home, I’m here and will always be. So is the party. Don’t you for a second think you’re alone. Billy’s an asshole, but Max. He’s not your family, we are. And we will do everyting in our power, quite literally in El’s case, to keep you safe. Do you understand Max? We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Yes, I understand.”

And I believed him.

“Hey… I love you, Stalker.” Oh my god. I couldn’t believe those words just came out of my mouth. 

“I love you too, Mad Max.”

And I believed him.

He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss, then leaned back.

And maybe we were young and naïve. Just kids in love. But I had never felt this way about anybody. 

How was it possible to come from a place where love was so scarce, to allow myself to have the greatest capacity for it?

Mrs Sinclair then bought the hot coco in and Lucas and I sunk into the pillows. We were happy to just talk and laugh with each other. In our own world. A world full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to update the series, but it won't be on a schedule. I'm really enjoying writing about these two. Stay tuned.


End file.
